NightClan: Book 1: The Ninth Apprentice
by Kardula Bloodstone
Summary: This is the story of my clan. NightClan. All female kits are based on real ppl. I suck at summaries so R&R! Rated K for now. After Omen of the Stars. Firestar,Jayfeather,Lionblaze,Leafpool,Cinderheart are mentioned once. Dovekit's warrior name is madeup.
1. Allegiances

**NightClan, The Sixth Clan**

**Allegiances:**

* * *

**NightClan: **

**Leader: **

**Silverstar: Silver she-cat with blue eyes**

**Deputy: **

**Gorseclaw: Brown she-cat with green eyes**

**Medicine Cat: **

**Oddeyes: Brown tom-cat with one green eye, and one amber eye**

**Warriors:**

**Branchtail: Brown tom-cat with green eyes**

**Heathergaze: Light-brown she-cat with lavender-blue eyes**

**Snakefur: Brown tom-cat with dark-brown diamond-shaped markings on his back & amber eyes and is Addertail's brother**

**Addertail: Light-brown tom-cat with adder-like markings on his back and amber eyes and is Snakefur's brother**

**Thistlepelt: Young thistle-colored tom-cat**

**Scarflank: Big gray tom-cat with a long scar running down his left flank**

**Lilytail: White she-cat with blue eyes and is Whitetail's sister**

**Willowclaw: Light-gray she-cat with flickering amber eyes**

**Cloudedgaze: Very pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with clouded amber eyes**

**Whitetail: White she-cat with green eyes and is Lilytail's sister**

**Apprentices:**

**Fishpaw: Light-gray tom-cat with green eyes: Mentor: Whitetail**

**Pumpkinpaw: Orange she-cat with amber eyes: Mentor: Lilytail**

**Snowpaw: White she-cat with green eyes: Mentor: Addertail **

**Queens: **

**Brindletail: Gray she-cat with a brindle colored tail**

**Mossflower: Gray tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes**

**Pebbleclaw: Gray she-cat with blue eyes**

**Blossompelt: Molted-brown tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes**

**Duskflower: Ginger she-cat with amber eyes**

**Kits:**

**Flamekit: Flame-colored she-kit with gray-blue eyes**

**Swiftkit: Molted brown and dark-brown she-kit with green eyes**

**Lionkit: Dusky golden-tabby she-kit with gray-blue eyes**

**Goldenkit: Golden tabby she-kit with ice-blue eyes**

**Rainkit: Blue-gray she-kit with dark-gray flecks and blue eyes**

**Moonkit: Black she-kit with thin white streaks covering her most of her pelt with piercing crystal-blue eyes**

**Ravenkit: Black tom-kit with one white paw and white tipped tail and blue eyes **

**Dandelionkit: Yellow tabby tom-cat with blue eyes**

**Grasskit: Long-haired ginger tom-kit **

**Birchkit: Dark-brown tabby tom with white underbelly and legs**

**Elders:**

**Birdfeather: Very old blind ginger she-cat**

**Snowclaw: White tom-cat, the oldest tom-cat in NightClan**

**Sagefur: Old she-cat with sage-colored fur, the oldest cat in NightClan**

* * *

**WindClan:**

**Leader:**

**Stonestar: Gray tom-cat with amber eyes**

**Deputy:**

**Whitepelt: White she-cat**

**Medicine Cat:**

**Tanglefur: Dusky-brown tom**

**Warriors:**

**Nettlefur: Brown tom with a scared muzzle**

**Oreganofur: Dark-brown tom with green eyes**

**Pitchfur: Black tom-cat with amber eyes**

**Foxtail: Redish-brown she-cat with amber eyes**

**Sedgetail: Light-brown she-cat with white tipped fur **

**Wolfpelt: Dark-molted-gray tom with amber eyes**

**Stormtail: Dark-gray tom-cat with white paws and white tipped tail **

**Apprentices:**

**Kestrelpaw: Young she-cat her pelt being various shades of red and brown: Mentor: Wolfpelt**

**Tumblepaw: Gray tom with blue eyes: Mentor: Pitchfur**

**Mintpaw: Light-gray she-cat with mint-green eyes: Mentor: Foxtail**

**Owlpaw: Molted-dark-brown tom with amber eyes: Mentor: Stormtail**

**Queen:**

**Lightfur: Very light-brown she-cat with blue eyes**

**Elders:**

**Harepelt: Brown tom-cat with green eyes**

**Bluefrost: White she-cat with blue eyes**

* * *

**SkyClan:**

**Leader:**

**Flowerstar: Light-brown tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes, Fawnpelt's sister**

**Deputy:**

**Rockclaw: Gray tabby tom with green eyes**

**Medicine Cat:**

**Fawnpelt: Light-brown tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes, Flowerstar's sister**

**Warriors:**

**Sunstripe: Gray tom-cat with a golden stripe running from his nose to tail-tip**

**Bramblefur: Brown tom with green eyes**

**Eveningflower: Gray tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes**

**Aspenfur: Light-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes**

**Nightstripe: Black she-cat with blue eyes**

**Oakfur: Brown tabby tom with green eyes**

**Brooktail: Light-gray she-cat with blue eyes**

**Lightfur: Light-colored gray tom**

**Apprentices:**

**Poplarpaw: White she-cat with amber eyes: Mentor: Oakfur**

**Barkpaw: Dark-brown-tabby tom with amber eyes: Mentor: Sunstripe**

**Whitepaw: White she-cat with yellow eyes: Mentor: Lightfur**

**Queen:**

**Frostpelt: White she-cat with yellow eyes**

**Elder:**

**Longfang: Golden tom-cat with green eyes**

* * *

**RiverClan:**

**Leader:**

**Streamstar: Light-gray she-cat with green eyes**

**Deputy:**

**Longclaw: Gray spotted tom-cat with blue eyes**

**Medicine cat:**

**Rainflower: Gray she-cat with blue eyes**

**Warriors:**

**Beechtail: Light sandy-colored tom with amber eyes**

**Vipertail: Brown tom with dark-brown markings on his tail**

**Waterflight: Silver tabby she-cat with water-blue eyes**

**Bluefur: Silvery-blue she-cat with ice-blue eyes**

**Mistyfur: Silvery-blue she-cat with ice-blue eyes**

**Jaggedfang: Silvery-blue tom-cat with amber eyes**

**Apprentices:**

**Minnowpaw: Gray she-cat with green eyes**

**Nettlepaw: Brown tom with amber eyes:**

**Queens:**

**Cornfur: Golden she-cat**

**Twotails: Gray tabby she-cat with two tails**

**Elders:**

**Lightningflash: Bright golden-colored tom**

**Sandclaw: Sand-colored she-cat with yellow eyes**

**Reedtail: Old black tom**

**Eaglefur: Brown tom-cat with a white head and a fluffy white tail**

* * *

**ShadowClan:**

**Leader:**

**Venomstar: Brown tom with red eyes**

**Deputy:**

**Deadtail: Gray tom-cat with a broken tail**

**Medicine cat:**

**Fernpelt: Gray she-cat with green eyes**

**Warriors**

**Firetail: Bright ginger she-cat with amber eyes**

**Moltedfur: Brown tortoiseshell tom with anber eyes**

**Stormflight: Dark gray she-cat with green eyes**

**Poppytail: Dark brown tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes**

**Dogfang: Black tom with unusually long fangs**

**Peatfur: Black she-cat with amber eyes**

**Apprentices:**

**Toadpaw: Brown tom with amber eyes: Mentor: Dogfang**

**Soilpaw: Brown tom with green eyes: Mentor: Peatfur**

**Wildpaw: Black she-cat with blue eyes: Mentor: Poppytail**

**Pinepaw: Gray she-cat with pine-green eyes: Mentor: Stormflight**

**Queens:**

**Blackflower: Black she-cat with green eyes**

**Orangefur: Bright ginger she-cat with amber eyes**

**Elder:**

**Boneclaw: White tom-cat with green eyes**

* * *

**ThunderClan:**

**Leader:**

**Brackenstar: Bracken-colored tom with amber eyes**

**Deputy:**

**Mousetail: Dusky-brown she-cat with amber eyes**

**Medicine cat:**

**Leaftail: Old gray she-cat with blue eyes**

**Warriors:**

**Swiftflight: Gray tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes**

**Frosttail: White she-cat with blue eyes**

**Sorrelpelt: Tortoiseshell tom-cat with amber eye**

**Thorntail: Black tom with amber eyes**

**Quickstrike: White tom with amber eyes**

**Cinderfur: Gray tabby tom with yellow eyes**

**Apprentices:**

**Ferretpaw: Brown tom-cat with a white-tipped tail: Mentor: Mousetail**

**Frondpaw: Brown she-cat with a white underbelly, legs, and tipped tail: Mentor: Quickstrike**

**Queen:**

**Haretail: Ginger she-cat with blue eyes**

**Elders: **

**Minktail: Once pretty tortoiseshell she-cat**

**Lichenfur: Gray she-cat with green eyes**

* * *

**Cats outside the clans:**

**Ronda: Black she-cat, a kittypet**

**Iris: Gray she-cat, a kittypet, lives with Ronda**

**Onix: Black tom-cat, a kittypet, lives two houses down from Ronda and Iris, Ronda's brother**

**Ink: Stuck-up, black she-cat, lives in the house behind Ronda's**

**Day-lily: Pure white she-cat, a kittypet**

* * *

**Rouges:**

**Shade: Molted gray and black tom, a rouge, leader of the rouges**

**Mink: Brown she-cat, Shade's mate**

**Tangle: Brown tom, Shade and Mink's son**

**Pebble: Molted gray she-cat, Tangle's sister**

**Jingle: White tom, part of Shade's gang**

**Jangle: White tom, Jingle's twin brother, part of Shade's gang**

**Concrete: Light-gray she-cat, Jangle's mate, part of Shade's gang**

**Cement: Light-gray she-cat, Concrete's twin sister, part of Shade's gang**

**Blizzard: Pure white she-cat, part of Shade's gang**

**Shingle: Dark-gray tom, part of Shade's gang**

**Yarrow: Light-gray tom, part of Shade's gang**

**Jangle Jr.: White tom, Jangle and Concrete's son**


	2. Chapter 1 The Kits

_A/N: Hi ppl! Hope you enjoy my clan's story!_

**Chapter 1. The Kits**

Moonkit stirred restlessly. She was so excited! Her apprentice ceremony was at sunhigh! And all her friends were going to be apprentices with her! Ravenkit, Rainkit, Birchkit, Goldenkit, Flamekit, and Swiftkit, and Lionkit! Then there was Dandelionkit and Grasskit. Moonkit did not like them at all. They were both stuck-up, self-absorbed, swaggering, mousebrained, pieces of fox-dung! _Almost sunhigh._ Moonkit thought as she got up and stretched the sleep out of her limbs.

"Rainkit! Rainkit! Are you awake yet?" Moonkit heard Flamekit say.

"Not yet. Go away." Rainkit replied.

"You'd better wake up Rainkit, or you'll be late for the ceremony." Moonkit said.

Rainkit lept up yelling, "I'm awake!"

"Great StarClan Rainkit! You'll wake every cat in here!" Flamekit said.

"Yeah." Moonkit agreed.

"We'd better groom ourselves for the ceremony."

"When did you you wake up Birchkit?" Moonkit asked.

"When Rainkit yelled 'I'm awake!'" Birchkit replied, laughing.

Rainkit glared at Birchkit.

"What?" Birchkit asked Rainkit.

"It's not funny." she replied.

"No it certainly is not." said Brindletail, Birchkit's mother. "Apologize."

"I'm sorry." Birchkit said to Rainkit.

"It's okay Birchkit." Rainkit replied.

"Now clean yourselves up! It's nearly time for your ceremony!" said Mossflower, Rainkit's mother.

"Yes Mossflower." all the kits said in unison.

Brindletail, Mossflower, and the other three queens, Pebbleclaw, Blossompelt, and Duskflower went out to wait.

"Well. What are we waiting for?" said Swiftkit.

"That pair to wake up." Flamekit said, motioning to Dandelionkit and Grasskit.

"Oh let them miss the ceremony." Swiftkit said.

"Hey guys! I've got a surprise for you!" Goldenkit said.

"Great StarClan Goldenkit! You scared me half to death!" Rainkit said.

"Sorry." Goldenkit said.

"What's your surprise Goldenkit?" Flamekit asked.

"I'm going to be a medicine cat!" Goldenkit replied.

"Really?"

"Wow!"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

Came a chorus of voices as the kits cleaned themselves.

"I wanted it to be a surprise!" Goldenkit said.

"Wanted what to be a surprise?" Dandelionkit said as he and Grasskit woke up.

"I'm going to be a medicine cat!" Goldenkit replied proudly.

"You? A medicine cat? Why that's to funny for words! What's the real surprise?" Grasskit asked.

Every kit in the nursery, except Dandelionkit glared at Grasskit.

"What?" Grasskit asked.

"I am going to be a medicine cat." Goldenkit said glaring at Grasskit.

"Can't a cat make a mistake? Come on Dandy, let's go groom ourselves somewhere else." Grasskit said as he stalked over to the other end of the nursery.

"Are Lionkit and Ravenkit still asleep?" Flamekit asked.

"Yeah." Moonkit replied, "Hey Lionkit! Ravenkit! Wake up! You'll be late for the ceremony!"

"The wha...?" Lionkit said as she slowly woke up.

"THE CEREMONY!" Moonkit shouted in Lionkit's ear.

"Okay, okay! You don't have to shout." Lionkit said as she sat up and groomed herself.

Moonkit licked her fur until it shown. Flamekit's fur looked like fire when she finished. Rainkit looked like a rainstorm when she was done. Lionkit shown like the sun. Ravenkit gleamed like ebony when he was done. Birchkit and Swiftkit licked and licked their fur, but could not get it to shine.

"Why won't our fur shine like you guy's?" Swiftkit asked Moonkit.

"I don't know. Here try this..." she replied as she licked Swiftkit's fur so it looked glossier and seemed to reflect the sunlight that came through the roof.

"Hey Moonkit! Could you show me how to do that?" Birchkit asked.

"Of course Birchkit." Moonkit said.

Moonkit licked Birchkit's fur so it gleamed. Birchkit licked Moonkit's cheek. She ducked away from him. Giggling.

"Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the highbranch for a clan meeting!" The kits heard Silverstar call from the highbranch.

"Let's go!" Moonkit shrieked as she ran out of the nursery, flanked by Rainkit, Flamekit, Lionkit, and Birchkit while the rest followed close behind.

Moonkit lead the kits to the highbranch and sat down. Appart from Silverstar the queens, they were the first ones there. One of the elders, Sagefur, came and sat next to the kits.

"Good luck! I hope you get good mentors!" the old she-cat said.

"Thanks Sagefur!" Rainkit said.

When the clan had gathered, Silverstar said to the kits, "Come forward you lot."

Moonkit, Rainkit, Lionkit, Goldenkit, Flamekit, Birchkit, Swiftkit, Ravenkit, Dandelionkit, and Grasskit came and sat beneath the highbranch. Silverstar said, "This sunhigh, we gather to name nine new apprentices. From this day, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice shall be called Rainpaw..."

Rainpaw's eyes widened as Silverstar said her new name.

"...Willowclaw, you are ready for another apprentice, you shall mentor Rainpaw..."

Willowclaw stepped forward and touched noses with Rainpaw.

"...And this apprentice, until he has earned his warrior name, shall be called Birchpaw. Thistlepelt, you are ready for your first apprentice. You shall mentor Birchpaw."

Thistlepelt stepped forward to touch noses with his new apprentice.

And so it went. Scarflank became Dandelionpaw's mentor, Snakefur became Grasspaw's mentor, Cloudedgaze became Lionpaw's mentor, Heathergaze became Flamepaw's mentor, Branchtail became Swiftpaw's mentor, and the deputy, Gorsetail, became Ravenpaw's mentor.

"And this apprentice, until she has earned her name as a full medicine cat, shall be called Goldenpaw.

Oddeyes, do you except Goldenpaw as your apprentice?"

"I do." The old Medicine Cat replied.

"Then Oddeyes shall be mentor to Goldenpaw."

_Who will be my mentor?_ Moonkit thought, _There are no more warriors._

"To put as few strains on my warriors as possible, and to speed up the apprentice's training, I shall take Moonpaw as my apprentice."

Moonpaw could hardly believe her ears! _I'm Silverstar's apprentice! Wow!_

Silverstar lept down from the highbranch to touch noses with Moonpaw. Moonpaw felt honored. Leaders rarely took apprentices! And when they did, it was usually one of the deputy's kits!

"The meeting is over!" the young leader called to her clan.

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I'll try to get chapter 2 up ASAP!_


	3. Chapter 2 The Hunting Lesson

_Hi everyone! I'm soooooooooooo sorry for the really slow update. I've been out of town a lot lately, and haven't had much time to type. But I hope you enjoy chapter 2! R&R!  
_

**Chapter 2. The Hunting Lesson**

The cats broke up. Mentors called their apprentices for training. The silver-tabby leader turned to Moonpaw and said, "Come Moonpaw. It is time for your first training session."

"Yes Silverstar." Moonpaw replied, excited as the two cats left the camp.

"Where are we going Silverstar?" Moonpaw asked.

"I am going to show you the forest." the young leader replied.

"Where are we going first?" Moonpaw pressed.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" Silverstar asked.

"Sorry Silverstar." Moonpaw said.

Silverstar purred in amusement.

"What?" Moonpaw asked.

"It's just that you remind me of myself when I was first made an apprentice." the silver-tabby she-cat replied.

"I remind you of yourself? How?" the silver-black apprentice asked.

"You're curious. I was too when I was six moons old." Silverstar replied.

Moonpaw was silent. Thinking about what Silverstar had said. _Wow. I don't believe it!_

"This is The Sky-Oak. The oldest tree in ThunderClan's territory." Silverstar said when they reached the ancient tree. "The she-cat Cinderheart, climbed to the top when she was an apprentice, and fell and broke her leg."

"Did she recover?" Moonpaw asked.

"Oh yes. With the help of the Medicine Cat, Leafpool, and her apprentice, Jayfeather. Who turned out to be one of the greatest Medicine Cats the lake has ever seen! Even though he was blind!" Silverstar continued.

"I heard about Jayfeather from Sagefur! And and Snowclaw said that Jayfeather was one of the three who saved the forest! Along with his second-cousin, Dovetail! And his brother, Lionblaze! Is that true Silverstar?" Moonpaw asked.

"Yes. And Dovetail, Jayfeather, and his brother, Lionblaze were the grandkits of the great leader, Firestar!" Silverstar replied. "But now, we concentrate on your training. What can you smell?

"Mouse, chaffinch, squirrel, and...rabbit!" Moonpaw said after she took several deep breaths of air.

"Very good. Now, the mouse is closest, so I'll demonstrate to stalk mice first." the silver leader said as she creped toward the mouse on weightless paws.

Following her instinct, Moonpaw copied her mentor and soon, she realized that Silverstar had dropped back and sat washing a fore-paw as Moonpaw was stalking the mouse. Not wanting to make her mentor think that she was too mouse-brained to catch pray, the black, silver-streaked apprentice creped up behind the mouse and pounced. The mouse was dead before it had time to squeak.

"Well done, Moonpaw." Silverstar purred, "First try too. You do don't see that often."

Moonpaw's chest swelled up with pride as she carried her prize back to Silverstar. She set the mouse down and asked the silver-tabby leader, "What do we do now?"

"We're close to camp, so why don't you take that to the elders?" Silverstar suggested.

"Okay, Silverstar." Moonpaw said, picked up the mouse and streaked back to camp, her black and silver fur shining in the sunlight.

* * *

When Moonpaw reached the elders den, only Snowclaw was awake. Moonpaw slowly approached the old tom, set the mouse down and said, "Snowclaw, I brought you a mouse."

"Thank you, Moonpaw." said the old white tom-cat, gratefully, "How many tries?"

"One." she replied.

"You will make a great warrior when you're old enough." Snowclaw said, "And I don't mean that lightly. Now you run along youngster."

"Yes, Snowclaw, and thank you!" the silver-black apprentice said as she left the elders den.

"No. I don't mean that light at all. StarClan have something big in store for you, Moon_star_."

_A/N: Sooo? How was it? Tell me tell me tell me! Like the cliffy? R&R!_


	4. Chapter 3 That Was Too Close

_A/N: Here's chapter 3, hope y'all enjoy it, R&R!_

**Chapter 3. _That Was Too Close _**_  
_

"Now, Grasspaw, this is how you stalk a blackbird." Snakefur said, demonstrating to his new apprentice.

But Grasspaw was only pretending to watch his mentor. _How am I supposed to be Clan Leader if that fox-dung Moonpaw in the way? Silverstar will probably choose her over me or Dandypaw. _

"Grasspaw, are you even paying attention?" Snakefur asked, annoyed.

"Yes, Snakefur." Grasspaw lied.

"Then what did I just demonstrate?" Grasspaw's mentor asked.

"Umm, stalking a blackbird?" Grasspaw guessed.

"Then, if you were truly paying attention, show me." Snakefur said.

"Umm, alright…" Grasspaw said as he copied his mentor as best he could.

"Alright, you were paying attention. Very well. We continue your training." Snakefur said.

_That was too close._ Grasspaw thought as he watched his mentor creep through the grass.

* * *

On the other side of the forest, Dandelionpaw was having much better luck. His striped yellow fur breaking his outline and blending with the forest as he stalked and killed many mice, voles, rabbits, and squirrels. His mentor, Scarflank, was very impressed.

"Very well done, Dandelionpaw. You take this to the elders and to Oddeyes and Goldenpaw." Scarflank said to his apprentice.

"Okay, Scarflank." Dandelionpaw said, picking up as much as he could carry, and started back to camp.

* * *

On the way to camp, Dandypaw ran into Moonpaw. Dandypaw looked down as the black and silver apprentice approached.

"Why are you looking down, Dandypaw?" Moonpaw asked.

The yellow apprentice put down the squirrel he had in his mouth and said in a quiet voice, "C-could you please tell Goldenpaw I'm sorry for laughing at her when she said she wanted to be a medicine cat?"

"Why do you want to apologize?" Moonpaw asked.

"He said I'd have really rich pickings if I sided with him." Dandypaw said.

"What do you mean, 'sided'?" Moonpaw asked.

"I can't tell you." Dandypaw said, trying to get a hold on the squirrel.

"I just brought the elders some fresh-kill. And Oddeyes and Goldenpaw won't be able to eat all that." Moonpaw said.

"I'll 'ut some in 'a vrezsh-'ill pile." Dandypaw said through the squirrel.

"Okay, I guess…" Moonpaw said, turning to return to where she last saw Silverstar.

_That was too close._ Dandelionpaw thought as he watched Moonpaw disappear into the brush and brambles.

_A/N_: _Hope y'all liked it! Please review!_


	5. Chapter 4 Training Sessions

_A/N: Hiya ppl! I'm so-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o sorry for the long wait! I do a lot of theatre so I've been real busy with rehearsals and performances. Well anyway, here's chapter 4 of Nightclan Book #1: The Ninth Apprentice!!!!!!!! R&R! :)_

**Chapter 4. Training Sessions**

Dandypaw made his way to the camp. He put most of his prey into the fresh-kill pile and took two mice for each Oddeyes and Goldenpaw.

"Well look, Goldenpaw, we have a visitor." the old gray tom-cat said as Dandypaw entered the Medicine Cat's den.

"Hello, Oddeyes, Goldenpaw. I brought you some fresh-kill." Dandypaw said, and then he added, "Goldenpaw, I'm sorry for laughing at you when you said that you wanted to be a medicine cat."

"It's okay, Dandypaw." the golden-tabby apprentice said.

"Okay then, I'd better get back to Scarflank." Dandypaw said as he left.

* * *

Birchpaw was stalking mice and blackbirds with his new mentor, Thistlepelt. His molted dark-brown tabby/tortoiseshell fur broke up his outline completely. His white belly and legs helped with that too.

"You have done very well, Birchpaw. You take some of that to the elders, and choose some for yourself." Thistlepelt said.

"Okay. Thanks, Thistlepelt!" Birchpaw replied, as he raced back to the NightClan camp with all the prey he had caught, to bring it to the elders.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Birdfeather, Moonpaw is destined for something big." Snowclaw said.

"How could you know?" the old, blind ginger she-cat sniffed.

"My mother, Shadestar, who was leader two leaders before Silverstar, came to me in a dream the night before her apprentice-naming ceremony, and told me." the old white tom-cat replied.

"StarClan only speaks to Medicine Cats and Clan-Leaders." Birdfeather said.

"I believe you, Snowclaw." rasped Sagefur, at two hundred and sixteen moons; she was the oldest and most respected cat in NightClan.

"How can you believe that, Sagefur?" Birdfeather asked.

"I've seen many more moons that you, youngster…"

"But that's not the point! She is the one!" Snowclaw rasped.

"It could be some other apprentice. It could be Flamepaw for all we know!" Birdfeather said, "And I don't think it's going to happen!"

"You believe what you like, Birdfeather. Ah, young Birchpaw, come in!" Snowclaw said.

"I brought you some fresh-kill." Birchpaw said.

"You two eat all you want. Moonpaw already brought me some." Snowclaw said to the two old she-cats, and then he added, "Here now, Birchpaw, you take some too."

"Thank you, Snowclaw." the dark-brown tabby/tortoiseshell tom-cat said as he took two mice and left the elders den.

* * *

Rainpaw glided through the forest on silent, but fleet paws, stalking prey. Her mentor, Willowclaw, was very impressed with Rainpaw's willingness to learn.

"Take that to the fresh-kill pile and pick something for yourself, Rainpaw." the light-gray she-cat said as she and her apprentice headed back to the NightClan camp.

* * *

Lionpaw was as light on her paws as a thrush on its wings. She was best at stalking birds, especially ravens, crows, and thrushes. As she and her mentor, Cloudedgaze, made their way back to camp, the dusky golden tabby apprentice scented something in the brush.

"Cloudedgaze, I smell something odd in the brush over there, she said, and pointed with her tail.

"ShadowClan!" Cloudedgaze exclaimed.

"What should I do?" Lionpaw asked.

"Run back to camp as fast as you can, Tell Silverstar, and get help. Now!" Cloudedgaze told Lionpaw.

Lionpaw ran as fast as her legs could carry her, and soon, she was long gone from the small clearing.

"Well, well, well, Venomstar, what do we have here?" asked a dark-gray she-cat.

"Hmm, I don't know, Stormflight. What do you think, Dogfang?" the brown tom called Venomstar replied, his red eyes glowing with cruelty.

"Hmm, I think we have ourselves a _prisoner_!" the black tom answered.

"Just what I was thinking." Venomstar replied.

"Pinepaw! Toadpaw! Come out here!" Stormflight shouted.

Then, two apprentices appeared, the brown one, Toadpaw, looked just like Venomstar, so much that they could have been kin. The second was Pinepaw. The gray she-cat looked to be much too gentle to be a part of ShadowClan.

_Lionpaw, hurry up! _Cloudedgaze thought in panic.

* * *

Lionpaw raced back to camp as fast as she could. _I've got to get Silverstar. _She thought as she ran through the gorse-and-thorn barrier.

"Silverstar! Silverstar!" the dusky golden-tabby apprentice shouted as she ran to the silver leader's den.

"Lionpaw, what's wrong?" Silverstar asked.

"Three...ShadowClan...on...NightClan...Cloudedgaze...sent me...for...help!" Lionpaw gasped.

"Gorseclaw! Whitetail! Lilytail! Addertail! Pumpkinpaw, Snowpaw, Fishpaw! Come, and hurry! There are three ShadowClan cats on our territory! They might have Cloudedgaze!" Silverstar shouted, then she turned to Lionpaw and said, "Lead the way."

With that, Lionpaw tore out of camp with Silverstar, four warriors, and three apprentices on her tail, leading them to the place where she and Cloudedgaze had scented the five ShadowClan cats.

_A/N: Thanx for Reading, now review or DIEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JK! :) or, am I??? Dun dun dun. lol:)_


	6. Chapter 5 Venomstar!

_Merry Christmas all! I'm sorry for not updating in..........FOREVER. I've been very busy and besides that, I got writers block! So, here's a Christmas preasant for all of you!_

**Chapter 5. "Venomstar!"**

Blood pounded in Lionpaw's ears as she led Silverstar and the battle patrol to the spot where she and Cloudedgaze had been attacked by Venomstar and his clanmates. When they reached the place, which happened to be where NightClan's territory connected with ShadowClan's and ThunderClan's territories, they found that Cloudedgaze and the ShadowClan patrol was no longer there.

"This way!" Branchtail shouted and ran off in the direction which the scent indicated.

"Follow him!" Silverstar shouted and ran after him, with the others close on her tail.

But no cat, tom or she-cat, ran faster or harder than Lionpaw. She pelted at Branchtail's side, through the forest and across the ShadowClan/NightClan border.

* * *

When they were well inside ShadowClan territory, they began searching for the camp. Silverstar led one group, while Branchtail led another. Lionpaw crashed furiously through the thick brambles; the sharp thorns tearing at her pelt. Moonpaw stuck close to her mentor's side. She hunted for any whiff of Cloudedgaze she could find, but none came.

"I found a scent!" Pumpkinpaw exclaimed.

"Hush! Do you want the whole of ShadowClan to know we're here?" Lilytail hissed.

"Where is the scent, Pumpkinpaw?" Silverstar asked the orange she-cat.

"Over here." the apprentice replied.

Lionpaw leaped over and quickly set to following the scent. Determined to find her mentor. The rest were close on her tail. All of them worried about their clanmate. Moonpaw clung to Lionpaw's side.

Soon, Lionpaw whispered, "There's the camp. There's ShadowClan's camp."

"Yeah, but there's no sign of Cloudedgaze." Moonpaw remarked, worried.

"Will you two slow down?" Lilytail whispered harshly.

"Calm down, Lilytail." Silverstar whispered as she and the rest of the cats appeared.

"Where's Cloudedgaze? Where's Mother?" Fishpaw asked.

"We haven't spotted her yet." Lionpaw growled.

"I see her!" Moonpaw whispered excitedly.

"Where's my mother?" Fishpaw asked, frantic.

"She's there, by the brown tom with red eyes!" Moonpaw replied.

"Venomstar!" Whitetail exclaimed.

"Who?" Moonpaw and Lionpaw asked.

"Venomstar is the leader of ShadowClan." Silverstar explained.

"INTRUDERS!!!!"

_A/N: R&R PPL! Merry Christmas!_


	7. Very Quick Note

**Just a Quick Note About Future Chapters**

_Hi ppl! I've just got back from vacation in Disney World, and my mom bought me a book on the Vikings and she wants me to actually finish the book I've started that takes place in the Viking Age. So don't expect any chapters for a while, but I will attempt to write more._

_From,_

_Rose of Noonvale_


End file.
